Mr Know It All
by JustBeYuurself
Summary: Misora Sora the transfer student at Teikou Acadamy makes a sudden appearance and has caught a certain red-head's eye. With her extrem abilities will she pull him further into the void of curiosity? Through her time in Teiko Acadamy will she find love or forever be alone?
1. Character Info

**Name: Misora Sora (last,first)**

**Age: 16**

**D.O.B: 14th February**

**Height: 159 cm**

**Appearance:**

**-eyes: red**

**-Hair: Long white hair that's up to the back of her knees with long bangs.**

**-skin: pale**

**Special Ability:**

**-brute Strength.**

**- Yosoku (prediction): able to predict one's movement before them knowing it themselves.**

**Personality:**

**-bipolar**

**-quiet and shy (at first)**

**-sadistic at times**

**-Bubbly**

**Likes and Dislikes: **

**-hates being alone.**

**-likes to play basketball.**

**-plays guitar and sings.**

**-hates people who think they are always right. (hypocrite)**

**-likes ice-cream and milkshakes.**


	2. Late for schoolagain!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE IT BELONGS TO TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

PS: FIRST FANFIC EVER SOPLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON, IT WOULD HELP A LOT THANKS! .

Sora's POV

*Alarm rings*

*Silence*

*Alarm rings*

*Silence*

*Alar-*

*Throws alarm clock at the wall*

*Alarm shatters into a million pieces*

"Dammit that's the third alarm clock I've broken this week, which means _I'm_ going to have to get a new one AGAIN!"

I quickly get changed into my new school uniform whining and groaning at the same time, when I realise that I'm late for school.

"Shit, I've broken my alarm clock and now I'm late for school, could this day get any better?!"

'I swear this happens every time I enrol to a new school, it's starting to turn into a routine' I thought, letting out a deep breath I unconsciously kept in. I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs into the kitchen, where my delicious breakfast awaited me. Today I had jam on toast with some salmon omelette at the side, knowing me the only thing I could possibly finish was the salmon omelette. So I ate it in two large spoonfuls, if you were able to see me I'd look like a chipmunk that has stuffed its mouth full of nuts. After that quick yet scrumptious meal I zoomed straight up the stairs into my room and got my school bag, then went back to the kitchen for my toast.

*Looks at the clock*

'I am officially late on my first day of school yet _again_!' I thought whilst putting on my shoes. I now had at least 10 minutes to get school; I may live quite far but running to school should get me there on time, maybe sparing me a couple of minutes to make my way to the restroom.

Time-skip

'Almost there!' I thought until the saw the janitor tugging on the huge metal gates, that were to separate the educational world from the real world. There was at least 20 meters left for me to run, so I legged it down the street, pass the school gates and into the school building.

*checks watch*

'8:25 am, OK only 5 minutes left for me to get to class… wait what class am I in and where is it? Kuso'

Seijuro's POV

'As per usual the teacher is late yet again and because of this we're left in the classroom chatting to ourselves, what a waste of our time!' I thought.

"Aka-chin I know what you're thinking 'Argh, the teacher is late again and all we're doing is chatting amongst ourselves, what a waste of time', don't worry about it I'm sure Mr. Nakamura has a perfect reason for being late" Murasakibara told me with mouth full of sweets.

*Door opens*

"Speak of the dev-"

'Weird someone just opened the door and yet nobody came into the class… strange!'

*Door opens again*

"Morning class I'm sorry for my lateness, you may all think that I have a perfectly good reason for this, unfortunately… I don't… Anyhow let's get started with class. First off the register, please say 'Good morning' as I call out your name." Mr. Nakamura announced.

"Daiki Aoimine"

"Good morning"

The sound Mr. Nakamura's voice disappearing as I blocked out all the noise, until he came across a name that was unfamiliar to all of us.

"Misora Sora"

*Silence*

"Misora Sora"

*Silence*

"Abse-"

"Mr. Nakamura I'm here, I've been trying to get your attention for past couple of minutes!" The unfamiliar voice called out.

As I looked to the left side of me I saw petite looking girl with a strong build, standing up with her left hand raised.

"A-ah.. Yes, you must be the new student Misora Sora, I am Mr. Nakamura as you already know, I will be your subject teacher as well as your homeroom teacher." Mr. Nakamura exclaimed.

"Yes, I have alreayd been infromed about this but thank you!" Sora explained.

She then sat back down on her seat, looking outside of the window as if we weren't there. Sora must have been the person who came in when the door was first opened, she must be like Tetsuya, having a weak presence so no one would notice her. But even with Tetsuya I am able to feel his presence lingering in the room, Sora must have a... Weaker... Yes, a weaker presence than Tetsuya otherwise I would have noticed her.

"Misora-"

"Please, call me Sora"

"*cough* yes, as I was saying Sora, why don't you introduce yourself to class. Tell us your name of course, your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dream for the futre"Mr. Nakamura stated. (LOL Kakashi-sensei what the f**k you doing here?!)

Sora's POV

I stood up from where I sat and gracefully walked to the front of the class, I stood there shaking but not so much that everybody could see. I hate standing in front of the class I get nervous really easily!

"My name is Misora Sora, I am 14 years old, I don't like a lot of things. But I hate a lot of things, my hobbies I don't feel like tell you them and as for my dreams for the future... I never really thought about it!" I said coldly.

Most people were surprised by my sudden coldness, I mean I may have a face of an innocent little girl but really I'm quiet the cold-heart person… well most of the time. If you get to know me I could open up a bit, and show my soft side but that's only if you get to know me or if I trust you. I quietly went back to my seat glaring at those who looked at me, I sat down trying to get comfortable knowing that it was going to be a long day. Since I was sitting next to the window I decided to look out the window and daydream for a bit, but I slowly got bored and decided to take a nap not bothered by the teacher that was trying to get my attention.

I finally woke up to the sound of the bell ringing indicating that it was lunch time, I had made my own bento the previous night so I got up and was just walking to the door when I was stopped by a girl. She was quiet tall for her age and had long pink hair that went to the midst of her back.

"Hi my name is Satsuki Momoi." Satsuki greeted.

She stuck her hand out for me to shake it so I reluctantly shook it.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

I didn't know what to say, I was gobsmacked nobody has ever asked me to eat lunch with them, EVER! I had thought about it when I realised I was leaving her hanging so I quickly replied.

"Umm, yeah sure."

"Great your gonna love them!"

I had so many thoughts going through my head while we were walking to where her friends were, I mean I have never done this before and I was nervous, very nervous. She led me to the roof of the building, when we entered she walked over to a group of boys who had bright coloured hair a part from one. Whilst we walked over to the boys she told me each of their names: the boy with black hair was called Aoimine, the boy with blonde hair was called Kise, the boy with green hair (yeah green hair weird I know) was called Midorima, the boy with Purple hair (purple seriously what ha the world come to?) was called Murasakibara, the boy with blue hair was called Tetsuya and last but not least the boy with red hair was called Seijuro.

"Hey guys we got a new addition to the group." Satsuki hollered at them.

All the boys turned around Kise looked at me and smiled (I think he forgot about m glaring at him class), I figured he was the playboy type and pretty boy type. Aoimine was the mess-with-me-and-I-kill-you type. Midorima looked like a nerd to me but you could never judge a book by its cover. Mura (Murasakibara's nickname) was the childish type. Tetsuya looked like s loner and Seijuro looked like he was the know-it-all type.

Satsuki and me sat down… well I hesitated but I mean I can't just turn back now, everyone kept their eyes on me and the tension rose even higher than it was before. Though Satsuki was with me it felt as if I was locked in a cage with bloodthirsty wolves. It made me feel very uncomfortable, but lucky for me Satsuki came to my rescue.

"SOOOOOOOOOOO… Sora what did you bring for lunch?" Satsuki said.

Did she really have to emphasise the 'so' bit?

"I…erm… brought my homemade bento that's packed with sushi and onigiri." I explained.

After that we all ate in silence, every once in a while I would look up from by food and see Seijuro looking-scratch that-staring at me, every time I looked at him I would give him a death glare. If looks could kill he would be dead 100 times over and I would have already hidden the body, once lunch was over we went back to class. The day dragged on from there, soon enough school was finished and I dragged my lifeless body home where I would just collapse onto my bed and fall asleep.


	3. Your up for it!

Sora's POV

It's the start of a new day and the start of my usual routine; yet again another alarm clock has been brutally murdered.

Today I'm skipping breakfast since I haven't got time to eat, I hurriedly put my school uniform on and pack my school bag, and today's lessons include P.E! YES! You see P.E is my favourite lesson seeing as I'm so athletic and great at playing sports, especially basketball. I love basketball more than my life… wait it is my life, during my free time I would usually play basketball and polish up on my skills, I wouldn't want to get rusty.

I run out of the house hoping to get to school on time again or even before the teacher arrives, once I got to school I quietly went to my seat hoping no one would bother me. Unfortunately Satsuki just had to come over to me and say 'good morning', I'm not much of a morning person and I can be very grumpy when bothered.

"Yes, good morning to you too Satsuki…" I half-heartedly mumbled.

"Not much of a morning person, are we?" Satsuki replied smirking.

"Huh? Umm… no I'm not…" I murmured hoping she'd get the point and leave me alone.

"Anyways I better get to my seat, Mr. Nakamura will probably get here soon, talk to you later!" Satsuki said.

"Yeah, see yah!" I grumbled hoping what she said was true.

Speaking of the devil Mr. Nakamura had arrived and started our lessons, not long after we had P.E. My body was itching with excitement I couldn't wait to play basketball, well that's if we were going to play it. I sprinted over to the changing rooms and got changed, after that I waited for the rest of the students who were in my lesson. After about 15 minutes they all came just when my patients was running thin and had to snap.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? IT DOESN'T TAKE YOU AN HOUR TO CHANGE!" I shouted with venom in my voice.

Everyone looked at me with their gaping faces, I was so pissed off that I gave each and everyone one of the stupid gits a death glare, that made them turn around and look at the teacher.

"I see we have some eager students in the today, my name is Miss. Kyouji but please call me Yoroichi!"

The teacher I mean Yoroichi started rambling on about health and safety so I decided to tune out and daydream… as per usual. Until I heard her mention the sport basketball that when my senses perked up, luckily for me we were going to play basketball. Also, unfortunately for me because so many had not played the sport before, we had to go through the basics of basketball _including_ me.

After a while I got bored so I wondered around looking for other classes that were playing basketball, trying to see who my opponents would be. Not before long I found a class that were playing a match so I sat on the sidelines and watched, then I realised that Satsuki's friends were playing. Things had just got interesting.

After the match, whom had concluded with Seijuro's team winning, a new team was to be selected, so with a bit courage I stood up and walked over to Seijuro's team.

"I-I would… umm like to play basketball!" I stammered.

Just then Aoimine had turned around and insulted me.

"What a pipsqueak like you playing basketball? Hell no!"

That's when my blood started to boil, he has some balls I'll give him that, but to insult me like that, that crossed the line.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, I want to play basketball and that's final!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Hmph, a frail girl like you should just sit and watch but if that's how you want to play it, I challenge you to a one-to-one match of basketball!"

"Hehe, alright I accept your challenge, by the way I may be small and fragile but that doesn't mean I can't kick that puny little ass of yours!" I retorted.

Everyone got off the court apart from Aoimine and me; I swear he was really asking for it.

The referee led us to the centre of the court and explained the rules, soon after that the basketball had been thrown into the air and both of us had jumped up to claim the ball.

Because of his height he had the advantage so he had the ball first but after he had landed I quickly tapped the ball out of his hands, I used my weak presence to misdirect him and dribbled the ball towards the hoop and performed a tear drop shot. The people around us started to cheer for me only making my adrenaline pump faster, I had this going until third quarter, that's when my presence started to become more and more clearer, allowing Aoimine to use that to his advantage. He had made a few shots for him self but that gap in points was still big, 70-30 to me. During fourth quarter I stepped up my game by shooting the ball from the 3-pointer line into the hoop, and when the ball hit the rim of the hoop I took the rebound and performed an alley-oop!

Not long after I had won the game leaving many people astounded, especially Aoimine's team, I made quite the impression on them. I was then bombarded with many questions mostly on how I acquired the skills and if I wanted to have lunch with them. Once I answered all their questions I made my way to the changing room but not before a certain redhead stopped me.

"I want you to come have lunch with us today on the room, you have plenty of questions to answer!" Seijuro said with a stern face.

I wonder what that was all about, either way I was gong to have to face him later at lunch and answer their questions. Time was just not on my side today; soon enough lunch had come. As I made my way to the roof I was being stalked by my so-called 'fan-boys', so I ran the rest of the way trying to loose them on the way. I finally reached the roof still unsure of what Seijuro meant, I quietly opened the door and made my way to the group pretending to be ninja.

I walked up to Satsuki and lightly tapped on her shoulder, once she was me she quickly gave me death-hug and started squealing like a little infant being given a toy.

"OMG, SORA THAT WAS SOOOO COOL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU BEAT AOIMINE ON YOUR OWN! YOU HAVE TO BE ON THE BASKETBALL TEAM!"

As if on time Aoimine choked on his drink and spat it out.

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? HAVE HER ON THE TEAM NOOOOO WAY!" He shouted.

"Excuse me but who died and made you king, I don't remember you being asked the question, and of course I would love to join the team but only if the other team members could say i could!" I answered back glaring at him.

Seijuro then called the rest of the group to him and started to whisper about something, more into the conversation I heard my name and by instinct I made my come back.

"It's not nice to talk about others behind their back, especially if they are clearly in front of you!"

"Sorry about that and your answer to your question if you could join the team… we said yes!" Seijuro informed.

I had no idea what to say, I mean I didn't know they were the team as in Kise, Aoimine, Mura, Midorima, Tetsuya and Seijuro. (Seijuro: why am I always last? Meh: because I wrote it that way! Now deal with it!)

"If your going to be our team were going to have to get you a basketball kit and your going to have to commit yourself to coming to the practices every single day!"

"Ummm, o-of course I will commit myself to training, how the hell do you thing I was able to beat that git over there?"

* Points to Aoimine *

"HEY!" Aoimine shouted.

"Anyways enough talking and more eating we can discuss this later!" Satsuki whined.

Just then my stomach started to rumble and we all started to laugh, seconds later we started to dig in to our food, every now and then someone would crack a joke and we would either laugh or choke on our food. Suddenly the bell rang and we head back to class, on the way we talked about the timetable for practises. We eventually got to class and began the lessons, not long after it was home time and I slowly made my way home from a long and tiring day of school.


	4. discontinue

To all my readers of this story, I am soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry!

**I am going to have to discontinue this story as I haven't got any ides for it, and I am kinda focusing on this other story of mine!**

**Soo sorry to all those who have so far enjoyed this story!**


End file.
